Kunoichi Mission: Ouran
by MoonxStar
Summary: The kunoichi are tired of the guys thinking there weak, so what do they do? Prove them wrong of course, they go on missions to help they sharpen their skills, but what they didn't expect was love, fluff, drama, heartbreak and more!
1. The Reason

Kunochi mission: Ouran

By: flowercutegirl

Chapter I "The Reason"

"Blah"- Speech

'Blah, blah'- Thoughts

(Cookie!!!)- Authors interruption

One sunny day, the girls were training peacefully "Take that Forehead girl!!!" Well as peacefully as teenage kunochis can that is "What did you call me Ino pig!?"

"Take this" with that the short pink haired beauty sent a punch at the blond girl before her, the blond, also known as Ino jumped at the last second and threw a shower of kunais at the pink haired kunochi, also known as Sakura.

"You were right Tenten, with all the extra solo missions we girls have been getting, this is the perfect way to make sure we keep up with our teammates" said a dark blue haired girl smiling.

"Thank Hinata-chan, I've been getting worn out a lot and with your crazy cousin constantly making me spar with him, I had to make sure I could keep up, I got a reputation to hold up you know!" explained Tenten giggling.

"Hey guys I have an idea!" cried Ino, while Sakura was healing her, "Why don't we spy on the boys?" "No" said Tenten and Sakura at the same time. "But we could improve masking our chakara and gathering information, please?" said the blond kunochi with chibi eyes.

"She has a point you know" added the blue haired kunochi, after about 5 minuets of convincing, the other two agreed.

"I know where they train" said Ino smiling. As Ino led them to the boys training aria, Hinata could not help feel like something was gonna happen, something big, something big and bad.

Desiding to ignore the feeling, she continued to chat with her friends, until they were near enough the training grounds.

When they got close, the all masked their chakara and hopped into respected hiding places. When they were sure that they would not be seen or sensed, they listened to the boys conversation...

"I know, Ino is so troublesome, she always scolds us that we don't do anything, like she's the only one who trains, but she's been getting slower everyday" Shikamarus voice could be heard.

"Thats nothing, Hinata hasn't been training that much either, to tell you the truth I think she skips to go shopping or something, I mean did you see how skinny she's gotten?! I mean I thought that she wasn't like those girls you know the ones who are boy cra-" came Kibas loud voice.

"What do you mean shes been cutting practice? If she wishes to take over the Hyuyga clan, she has to be serious and not waste her time gapping at guys" Nejis serious voice came cutting off Kibas rant.

"Now that you mention it youthful Tentens youth has been fading these days" said Lee.

"Yes, I have noticed it too, Tenten has been getting slower in out spars" added Neji.

"At least Sakura-chan still trains" exclaimed Naruto.

"Dobe, you just have been to busy ogling at her to notice how much she's really a weakling." came Sasukes emotionless voice.

"Sasuke-teme don't be mean to Sakura-chan!!!" yelled Naruto.

The girls couldn't take it anymore and went back to their training area.

When they got there, they all had emotionless faces. Ino took out some shurikens and started throwing them at a target, always hitting center, to take out her anger.

Sakura took a chakara powered fist and smashed a tree into little peaces, to release her rage. When it wasn't enough she knocked over a tree, which made the next one nocked over and so on.

Tenten started beating up a training dummy, using it to take out all her displeasure out. By the time she was done the dummy was badly misshaped and torn in several places. When she looked at it she thought it wasn't enough and burned it with a fire jitsu.

Hinata was angry, yes, but she just sat down and meditated. Usually when her father verbally abused her she would think about her team and how much they care about her and believe in her.

After trying to find that place and finding it empty she got up with a serious face and left, she just left.

When she got home her father summoned her to his study room.

"Father, you called?" she said looking at the floor. "Hinata, I actually thought that all that time you were out of the house, you training, I actually was proud of you."

"What-" "Do not interupt me. Today when Neji came home from his **training** he informed me that you have been cutting your training." He said, during his whole speech he was facing the window, but when he said these 3 little words, hit her like a ton of bricks "You disappoint me" with that he excused her.

When she got to her room, she felt numb, not only did she find out that her so called best friends abandoned her, she also lost what little faith her father had in her.

As she lay awake in her room, she thought about what to do, should she let her teammates know that she heard what they told her and make them guilty? Or should she live with this burden on her own.

'No' she thought to her self 'What I got to do is prove them wrong, they have no right to tell me I am weak, who was the one who stayed up at night to train? Who worked her body until it gave up every day? I've come too far to stop because of things that my **ex**-friends tell me stop me. I will work harder and prove them wrong' with that though the Hyuyga heiress went into a deep slumber.


	2. Leaving

Chapter II "Leaving"

"Blah"- Speech

'Blah, blah'- Thoughts

(I want ice-cream!!!)- Authors interruption

Hinatas POV

When I woke up that morning, I went straight to my teams training grounds without breakfast. As soon as I arrived, I started warming up, before I started training.

When my teammates came, I was practicing my taijitsu. When Kiba came close to me I pinned him by his neck to a nearby tree.

After a minute or so, I let him go and disappeared in a cloud of smoke to the girls training grounds.

Team 8 POV (minus Hinata and Kurenai)

"Man what's her problem?" Kiba asked his silent friend. "I mean one minuet I'm coming toward her to greet her and the next she pinned me to a tree"

"She heard" "Heard what?" "Your talk yesterday about her, so did the other girls" replied the silent bug user.

When the information sunk in the brunet boys tan face went pale "SHIT!!! We gotta go after her!!" with that he, along with his trustworthy K9 companion, disappeared.

With Hinata

When I poofed to the training grounds I noticed that I wasn't the only one there, I saw the other girls too. I noticed that Sakura had red, puffy eyes. Ino wouldn't look anyone in the eye and Tenten didn't have any emotion in her face, but I could see that she was hurt and sad by her eyes.

"Girls" that got their attention, all of them looked up at me "I think it's time we proved the boys wrong" I finished.

They all smiled, but then Ino suddenly said "But how are we supposed to prove to them? We're not strong enough to take them out" she said sadly.

That got all of us thinking..."I know (KILL THEM IN THERE SLEEP!!!) we'll leave the village to train" said Sakura (That works too) "We can ask the Hokage for long term missions, that way we won't be proclaimed missing-nin" she ended.

Her plan did make sense, I mean we could train while doing the mission, it was a perfect idea!!!

"Lets go ask the Hokage" said Tenten, I could see that the other girls, along with me, loved the idea. No wonder Sakura was the smartest one of us.

We went to the Hokages office and waited for permission to enter. When we came in the Hokages office was a mess, there was paper everywhere.

"Hokage-sama, we want a mission" stated Sakura "A long term mission" added Ino.

"And why would make you want to leave the village for so long? Especially you Hinata, you still have duties being a heir." said Tsunade in return.

We explained our reason to her and after some convincing (and bribing) we had 3 missions, each taking a year long. After fully understanding our situation, she said she might add more, if they come.

We all went out with smiles on our faces that day, and after we got home, we started packing, for our missions and tests.

Kibas POV

I kept running, hoping that I wasn't too late, 'I wonder how Shino noticed what Neji or Sasuke didn't notice?' then I stopped "They guys!!!" with that we (we as in Akamaru and him) turned back to head for the guys training grounds.

When I got there, I saw that Shino was already there, and the guys were there as well.

"I know, when I went to say hello to youthful Tenten, she threw all her weapon at me and left." "Indeed it was weird, when I asked her to spar all she said was 'Are you sure I'm not to weak for the great Hyuyga prodogy' I mean that was not like her at all"

"G-guys" I said trying to catch my breath "T-the girls they heard us talking about them!"

Hinatas POV

When I made my way I was soo happy, that I could have skipped, but knowing my father wouldn't approve so I didn't.

When I got home Neji-ni- **Neji** was being extra nice to me, I just ignored him and went straight to my room.

I started packing, and Neji, being him, entered my room and asked "Is your team leaving for a mission?" he asked casually. "Yes, my **team **and I are leaving for a mission." "How long?" "As long as it takes" "Where are you going?" "If your so curious, why not ask the Hokage after we leave?" I snapped at him.

He just stared at me, then left without a word. I felt a little guilty, no matter how angry I am at them, I don't want to leave on bad ground with Neji, his my cousin.

Sighing, I went back to my packing, after I was done I should apologize to him.


	3. Fantastic Fucked Up First Day

**-MoonxStar-: I am soooo sorry that I couldn't update, but its winter vacation now, so I had to give lots of tests and the talent show and everything I'm soooo sorry, anyway lets give a round of applause to my reviewers shall we? Will you do the honors Hinata?**

**Hinata: Himena-**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Hinatafan 16**

**xxbochixx**

**Green Cat Claw**

**Lulu and Maru-chan-If you say so**

**The Crazy Penguin Baka-It will be a HinaMori one, and hey don't sweat it**

**Lisa-sorry, its gonna be a HinaMori one"**

**-MoonxStar-: sorry if I forgot anyone -.- I do that alot, well Ino do the disclamer.**

**Ino: -MoonxStar- does not own Ouran or Naruto, if she did, the world would come to an end.**

**-MoonxStar-: Hey Read it properly!!

* * *

**

The sun was just rising, and everyone was still sleeping. If we see toward the gate, we could see 4 figures wearing black cloaks.

They all turned around and said one thing "Good-bye Konoha" with that they left.

Later That Day

"Are we there yet?" asked the blond beauty "No" answered the others "Are we there yet?" "No"..."Now?" "NO!""Jeez I was just asking" reported Ino pouting.

"Hey guys, what is that?" asked the panda girl (:3 TenTen would kill me if she heard, but luckily she's on a 3-day vacation to to the North Pole (Tenten: WTF?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN HAWAII, NOT HERE!!!) um, anyway on with the story)

"I think it's called a plane Ten-chan" said the pinkete with a sweat-droop.

"I know that silly, but I was pointing at that thing" "She was talking about that" reported Ino with a 'duh' look on her face.

"Oh, wait, WOAH that is one big fucki-" before she could complete that sentence Sakura covered her mouth, cause she saw someone approching.

"Konichiwa, My name is Kyoya Ootori and I am your client, oh and this is the scroll that your Hokage told me to give you" "Arigato Ootori-sama" said Hinata in a quiet voice "my name is Hinata Hyuga, and these are my friends Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka"

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Hyuga, now our plane will be leaving in a few minuets, so I'll just leave you young ladies to yourselves" with that said, he was gone.

"Well I guess this is good bye huh?" said Hinata soft/sadly.

"Yeah, no exciting life threatening missions" continued Ino with a fake smile.

"No more late night training, to prove yourself" said Sakura a little happy.

"No more teammates that insult you" concluded Tenten with a real smile.

"Now lets go, I'm getting bored of all this sappy, emotiony, sulky, sentimentaly moment" exclaimed Ino pouting in the end, making all the girls laugh, so with a last good bye, they went on the plane.

Japan

The plane ride wasn't that interesting, every now and then, Kyoya would ask them questions, well mainly to Sakura.

At first it was simple questions, for example about their home, or education and all that stuff, then it started being silly like 'Is your hair natural?' and ets.

When they landed, Kyoya told them how to get to their school, where they will be staying and all that stuff, so in other words he turned into serious Kyoya. (Who is no fun)

After they got all their stuff, they went to their new apartment.

It was a commoners apartment, they had 1 for 2 girls each. They put all their things away and got into Hinata/Tentens house.

After they got settled in, the read the scroll

_Dear Girls,_

_This is only a C ranked mission, so you don't need to worry about getting attacked. I know that you want to become stronger, so I gave all of your clients a test that you have to complete, these tests are all small things that a Kunoichi should be able to do. The first test is Suduction, the next is blending in with the crowd, the last one will be a surprise._

_On this mission, you have to act as female hosts, while protecting their school. The school is paying a lot of money, so you better not screw up._

_You will have to find a place for you to train, on your own time. I will send a few scrolls you have to learn every now and then. Also I want a monthly report on your mission, don't let me down girls, and good luck_

_Tsunade_

After the girls were done reading, the door bell rang.

Tenten went forward to open the door and saw a guy carrying a big package of clothes.

Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes, while Tenten and Hinata just smiled.

While they were packing (again) Tenten came across a yellow dress, it was...well...like a muffin (the school uniform)

"Ew, I don't want to wear that!" shrieked Sakura "It totally clashes with my hair" Ino complained "THAT THING IS HIDEOUS!!!" cried Tenten.

They all looked at Hinata, but she just stood there with an emotionless face, before stating "Its a dress" after an awkward silence she continued "I HATE dresses" with that Hinata was gonna lung at the dress with a kunai, but luckily the others stopped her from killing the poor dress.

"Calm down, I'm sure we can do something about it" with that Ino took the poor dress and told them that she would work on them.

After waiting for a few minuets, the others get tired and agree to go food shopping, which was way better than clothes shopping, Hinata and Tenten agreed.

When they went to Inos room after they were done putting everything away, they saw four manikins covered with pale yellow cloth and a smiling Ino.

"Um, Ino what are you smiling about?" asked Tenten, even thou she didn't really wanna know.

"Weeeell I'm finished with our dressed!!!" She squealed, making the others cover their ears.

"Shut up pig! Your hurting my ear!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Your hurting my ear!!!" yelled Ino back at her, (reminds me of all that) then they started fighting.

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Hinata...nah not really it was Tenten.

When they all finally became quiet, Ino showed them their uniforms, which were fantastic, every girl had a different design to theirs.

Tentens dress reached her knees and was died dark brown, it was cut so there was no collar, but it was a rectangular cut. It had fluffs from her elbows to the end of her sleeves. It looked sorta gothic and royal, and it was a perfect fit. (I'll put up all the pics on my profile) The dress make her look punk/goth/tomboy.

Sakuras dress was a red cocktail dress that reached her knees. It had no sleeves and had straps shaped like a V. The skirt was fluffy and the top looked crossed. It hugged her curves and made her look seducive and sexy.

Inos had a strapless blue dress that reached her middle thighs. It had white gloves and white stockings. Her skirt was double layered and hugged her body. It made her look dangerous and hot.

Hinatas dress reached past her knees and it was white. It had sleeves, but it showed her shoulders (again look art photo, I'm not good at describing). It was a low V cut and (coughs) would show some of her cleavage, it hugged her body, but still maintained that innocent look.

When the girls looked at the dresses, they were speechless. (Except Ino)

They got out of their trance when the phone suddenly rang, making all of them jump. Sakura, being the most sencible one, got the phone.

"Hello this is Sakura speaking" she said in a careful voice, but it turned cheerful after she recognized the 'stranger' "Good afternoon Kyoya-kun, do you need anything?"..."No we're all settlinging in fine"..."Nothing really, how about you?"..."Oh really? Well you know Ino, she redisned our uniforms, its really cool"..."What do you mean we cant?"..."Aw come on"..."I know that, but cant you do something to change their minds?".."Please Kyoya-kun, pretty please with sugar on top"....."Your the best!!!"..."Don't be so smug Mr. Know-it-all"..."Ok see you tomorrow"..."Good night Kyo-chan, and thank you sooooo much" with that she put down the phone.

When she turned around, everyone started laughing "What? What did I do wrong?" asked the pink haired teen, confused.

"Kyo-chan?" Ino laughed "Seriously! Are you flirting with our client?" chocked out Tenten. Hinata just giggled quietly to herself.

Needless to say, Sakura got mad and by that night had to heal Ino and Tenten, she couldn't bring herself to hurt the quiet, shy girl.

That night, when they all went to bed, Sakura thought about all of the days events and came to only one conclusion "Today was one fantastic fucked up first day" she whispered to herself quietly, then she let a small smile grace her features "Guess I'm getting over Konoha" with that she fell asleep, content knowing she won't be a burden to her teammates.


	4. First Day Of School

**-MoonxStar-: Thanks to all of those people who reviewed I really apreasiate its, so lets give a round of applause to:**

**Flamed eyes-the answer to your question is yes ^_^**

**Hinafan16-Thank you**

**HeartBrockenHinata**

**Sorry if I'm missing anyone, well enjoy the story**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

"Tenten! You better not have thrown your kunai at the alarm clock!!!" "Don't worry Sakura, it was Inos kunai" "What you got my kunai?!" "SHUT UP!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"

"Woah, Hinata is sure grumpy in the morning ne?" said a hyper Ino "Yeah, its sorta scary" replied a jade eyed teen.

"How did the Hyuygaa deal with her every morning" said a yawing Tenten while coming down the stairs.

"Hinata? Honey can we please go? Class starts in 15 minuets" said the pinkete in a calm voice.

That statement woke everyone up (yes even the grumpy Hinata) "WHAT?!"

At Ouran

Kyoya was calmly waiting, at the front of the school, for the four new girls to show up. He was waiting because a) he needed to show them where their classes were and b) he secretly wanted to see a certain cherry blossom, not that he will admit it.

It was 10 minuets till school started, he was surprised that they weren't here yet. When he was just about to leave, a soft poof was heard followed by two girls arguing and the others just watching.

Girls

"Well it's not my fault!!" "So you think that my kunai just walzed into your room and then attacked the alarm clock?!" "Well how should I know?!" "Your the one who threw it baka!!!" "Baka?! You stupid pig" "What did you call me?! Bun girl" "Fashion freek" "Weapon lover" "Blondie" "Oh you did not just go there"

Sakura and Hinata just looked as their friends threw insults to each other back and forth, well Hinata did Sakura was looking for Kyoya.

Once she spotted him, using her strength, she pushed her friends forward. "Ohayo Kyo-kun" "Ohayo Sakura-chan, why are your friends arguing?" asked Kyoya with an amused expression.

"Well you see, this morning Tenten threw Inos kunai at our alarm clock, which we have to buy a new one, and now were all late, plus that kunai was Inos favorite soooo she got mad at Tenten and Tenten being the stubborn person she is just argued back" said Sakura in one breath.

"Can we go to class were gonna be late" growled an irritated Hinata. Kyoya looked questionably at Sakura who just said "Not a morning person" with that they headed to school

While they were walking Hinata finally fully woke up, Tenten and Ino continued arguing, and Kyoya started talking to Sakura.

"Well I was going to show you lovely ladies where all your classes will be, and where to meet the other hosts, but since we don't have enough time, I guess we can leave that to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi." "Thats fine, it was our fault for being late anyway" replied Sakura smiling.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino, who finally stopped arguing, saw a microscopic tinge of pink on 'Kyo-kuns' cheeks, which, by some kind of miracle, went unnoticed by Sakura.

Class 1A

"Haruhi!!!!" whined the twins "No, I just told you" "Buuuuut-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, can you please come here" "Ah Kyoya-sempai, what are you doing here?" asked the confused cross-dresser.

"Well as you can see I have these lovely ladies here with me, and I was wondering if you could show them to their classes, since my class will begin shortly" said Kyoya in a calm voice.

"Hai! You can count on us" saluted the twins. Haruhi, being the more civil person, just nodded...with a sweat-drop.

After Kyoya left, the trio studied the new students, all of them were quite attractive.

The first one had short pink hair that reached her shoulders, they couldn't see her eyes, because she was facing the way Kyoya left. Her skin was a pale peachy color. She was not wearing the school uniform and had a cloth with a strange leaf symbol as a headband, in other words she was very appealing.

The next one had her brown hair in buns, she had creamy peach colored skin. She was also not wearing the school uniform. Her eyes were a brownish, greenish color. Her body was very developed and she looked older then the rest. She also had the weird leaf thing, but she tied it at her forehead.

Next was a pale blond girl. Her hair reached her butt and she had it in a ponytail. Her clothes were a little revealing, but suited her very well. Her eyes were an icy blue color, which just added to her beauty. She had her leaf thing tied around her waist.

The last one was one o the most fascinating one, she had bluish blackish hair and a body that any woman would be envious of. Her hair reached her mid back, and was half up, half down. But the most interesting thing were her eyes, they were white with just a tint of lavender. Her eyes were big and innocent, but also held a little sadness in them. She had the leaf thing around her neck.

While they were studying the new comers, the girls were studying them as well...

Girls

After they were done studying the Host club members, they introduced them selves "Hello my name is Ino Yamanaka" said Ino smiling at Kaoru, unknown to her,(she had her eyes closed) Kaoru was turning a nice shade of red.

"Yo names Tenten, don't bother asking for my last one since I don't have one" stated Tenten, she looked at Hikaru and let a small smile grace her lips. Meanwhile Hikaru felt like his heart was trying to leap out of his chest, she was that gorgeous.

"Hi my names Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you" she said, making some of the males in the class look at her. "Ohayo mina, my name is Hinata Hyuga" said the Huyga heiress in her quiet voice, making half of the boys turn toward her.

Since Kaoru and Hikaru were busy, Haruhi introduced them "Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka, these are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, it's nice to meet you" she finished the introduction smiling.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The students scrambled to their seats as the teacher walked in. The girls didn't know where to sit so they stood awkwardly near the door.

"Student settle down" said the red haired teacher to the already quiet kids, "we have some new students, and I want you to respect them, they are all from very far away, I want you to be nice to them, is that understood?" said the strict teacher followed by a chorus of "Hai, Kochou-sensei"

"Now girls please introduce yourselves" with that the teacher sat down.

"Hey people, my names Tenten, I like weapons and pointy stuff, I don't like it if people judge me from my looks. Oh and if you mess with my girls I WILL kick your ass" finished the said girl smiling.

"Tenten!" scolded our cherry blossom "Gomenasai, you'll have to excuse my friend here. Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like medicine and helping people, I don't like perverts (Naruto) and people who think their all that (Sasuke)" she said smilling.

"Yo, how y'all doing? Names Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, sunny days and fashion, I dislike the same things Tenten and forehead over their, and thats about it" finished the blond with a teasing smile.

"H-Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga, um, I like cooking, cleaning, gardening and um, I don't like it when people hurt weaker people, or people calling me weak and useless" she finished looking at the ground.

"Well, please take a seat where ever it is available" said the teacher not even paying attention to them.

The girls went to different seats, so it looked like this:

[Random guy] [Random guy] [Sakura] [Random girl] [Class president]

[Random girl] [Random girl] [Random guy] [Ino] [Hinata]

[Tenten] [Random guy] [Random girl] [Random girl] [Class co-president]

[Random guy] [Hikaru] [Haruhi] [Kaoru] [Random girl]

...

And so on

Fast forward

It was lunch time, and during that time a lot of random guys were hitting on the girls, each girl had a way of dealing with them, so they made it out.

As the girls made their way toward the 'Third Music Room' when they opened the door, they were greeted by a wave of rose pedals and a chorus of "Welcome" and that is the first time that they met the host club.


	5. First Day Of Hosting

**-MoonxStar-: So anyway, I would like to say that I will try harder with this story, because my other story is pointedly being ignored -.-* Well lets give a round of applause to the reviewers:**

**HyuugaAngel**

**..**

**Laughing Llama**

**himena**

**HeartBrokenHinata**

**Further more, I don't own Naruto or Ouran, so on with the story.**

* * *

Recap (cause I forgot where we were):

Fast forward

It was lunch time, and during that time a lot of random guys were hitting on the girls, each girl had a way of dealing with them, so they made it out.

As the girls made their way toward the 'Third Music Room' when they opened the door, they were greeted by a wave of rose pedals and a chorus of "Welcome" and that is the first time that they met the host club.

Story Starts:

Needless to say, the girls all had different reactions. Ino and Sakura had hearts in their eyes, while Tenten was trying to destroy the rose pedals, and Hinata just stood there.

The host club (minus Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru) looked questionably at the newcomers (mainly at Tenten).

"Ah so you came," said Kyoya smiling, "how has your day been so far?" he questioned, mainly looking at Sakura.

The rest of the host still looked curiously at the girls. "Tamaki, these are the girls I've told you about" informed Kyoya.

"Ah yes," he said finally composing himself ",welcome my princesses, it is so nice to meet you lovely ladies" he said taking Inos hand and kissing it.

Unknown to them, a certain Hitachin was turning a little green with jealousy.

Ino, blushing a little, took her hand away from Tamaki, "Hey names Ino Yamanaka, thats Tenten, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga" she then let out an irritated sign "wow thats the third time we had to introduce ourselves, it gets boring after a while don't you think?" she said looking back at her friends.

The girls just sweat drooped at their random friend (I made Ino a little OCC didn't I?) they couldn't help but think how silly she became after her break-up. (I'll explain later :P)

Tamaki, being the only oblivious one, started to intoduce themselves "My wonderful princesses, let me introduce ourselves, I am the king Tamaki or the prince type" he said with red roses surrounding him.

Hinatas POV

"This is Kyoya Ootori, or the cool type" we all looked at Kyoya-sempai, he had purple roses around him.

"This is Hikaru and his brother Kaoru Hitachin, or the little devil type as we know them" he said motioning to the twins, they were surrounded by orange and light blue roses.

Now that we had a good look at them, they were quite handsome. They both had pale orange hair, with bright green mischievous eyes. They were both average hight for their age, but something about them screamed trouble.

There was almost nothing different about them, except Kaorus more calm nature, compared to Hikarus more rough one. It wouldn't be a surprise if a lot of people don't know this about them, but being a ninja, they were taught to be observing.

"Haruhi, or our Natural type" he said gesturing to the said person. 'I don't get it, why would Haruhi-san be here of all places?' I thought to myself as I observed his big brown eyes and short brown hair.

"That is Takashi, or Mori, his the wild type" he said pointing to a rather tall, dark looking figure who had dark blue roses surrounding him. I felt my cheeks start to burn up at the site of him, but as handsome as he was, he reminded me of my teammates.

I looked at the ground, saddened at the comparison. His hair was similar to the same style that Kiba-ku-**Kiba** always kept his, but he was silent and emotionless as Shino.

Looking up, I was met with his unique colored orbs. His eyes were a brownish/greenish color, and his hair was a solid black color.

My face start to heat up again. Self consciously, I tried to cover myself up more. (Does that even make sense?) He finally broke our gaze, just in time to hear the rest of the introductions.

"And last but not lease, Honey, or the loli-shota type" he said gesturing to a small blond kid who had pink roses around him.

He had dark yellow hair with THE most adorable light brown eyes you've ever seen. I just wanted to go there and hug him. (Oh have you seen older honey? his H.O.T.)

"And together we form the Ouran Host Club" he said in a pose, while the rest were around him.

'What did Tsunade-sama get us into' thoughts passed threw each girls minds.

The Host Club Is Now Open

"U-um, would you like some tea?" I said trying to start some conversation. It was very...awkward to sit their with them staring at me. I thought my face couldn't get any redder then it already is, with five boys staring so intensely at me.

Without their permission I tried to keep my trembling hands from spilling the tea as I poured each a cup.

I felt my face grow hotter (If thats possible) when I felt someones hands on mine. I watched as the person helped me pour the tea into the cups evenly.

When I looked behind me, I was met with sea green eyes and coal black hair with dark blue highlight in them.

After that I quickly sat down and looked at my lap, blushing when I recognized him. "A-Arigatou Ryuu-san" I said trying to fight my blush, and failing miserably.

"-kun" "huh? excuse me" I said looking at him "Call me Ryuu-kun, we are in the same class after all" he said smiling sweetly at me.

I felt myself go even more redder as I managed a weak smile in return. "Ano, not to be rood or anything, but what are your names" I said tilting my head to the side.

A chorus of "Kawaii" was heard from infront of me, making me go pink again. Once the boys calmed down, they started introducing themselves.

"My name is Aki, I'm in class 2-A" said a guy sitting on the very right of the couch. He had dark blue hair which framed around his face, with black eyes, which felt like they were pearcing threw your very soul, again I pulled on my 'dress' to try and cover myself more.

"My name is Fumio, and I'm in 1-B class" said a much nicer voice, I shifted my attention to the next boy. Now that I think about it, I think I saw him in the hallways. Fumio-san was very well built, not as much as shinobis, but close. He had black hair and black eyes, the classic Japanese look. I noticed that he had a friendly aura around him.

"I'm Daichi, and I'm in 3-A class" said a more deeper voice, he was sitting next to me. I turned my attention to my right to absurve him. He was a very good looking guy, with his pale skin, red/black hair and dark gold colored orbs, he could have had any girl he wanted.

I looked at all they boys sitting around my table, then one thought crossed threw my head...

'God just kill me now'

Tenten

I looked at the three boys in front of me as the just stared at me...okay this is getting awkward.

"So why'd you guys designate me?" I asked, not that I was interested, I just needed a a topic starter.

"Well, Tenten-chan, I designated you because you seem like the girl to fight back. You know like a tomboy" said a dude.

"Oh...ok...so tell me about yourselves, starting with your name?" I told them.

"Nubuo" said the guy who answered my question, while leaning on the sofa. He was tall (Not taller then Mori I can bet), tan and was pretty well built. He had black spiked hair with spikes at the end with pale green eyes.

"I'm the capitain of the baseball team here. I don't like girls who throw themselves at guys, or are really easy. I like playing baseball, running, listening to music and hanging out with my friends."

'Wow, I thought rich people were snobbish stuck-up jerks' thought I with a sweat-droop.

"Katsu" said a dude who was sitting on the right of Nubuo. He had red blazing red hair, with a tint of orange in it. His blue/violet eyes were very intiminating (sp?) and HE looked like the snobbish stuck-up jerk kind.

"I enjoy waltzing, listening to my personal orchestra, also I enjoy fencing very much." he said flashing me a smile "And of course, I would much like to have a night out with a beautiful girl like you" he finished winking at me.

'He is definetly the snobbish, stuck-up jerk type' I thought with an anime vein, but luckly (or unluckly how ever you look at it) the next guy started introducing himself.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo" said a guy with purple hair and light purple/red eyes. Despite his appearance, he was the most polite one of the group.

"My likes are taking walks, training and reading. My dislikes are cheaters" he said finishing with a polite smile.

'Ok...I have a weird group don't I?' I thought with a nervous expression. 'This day keep on getting better and better'

Sakura

I looked at the guys sitting in front of me, if this was a few years ago (or months) I would have thrown myself at them.

"So tell me Sakura-chan, what are your hobbies" said Dimitrii. Dimitrii was a total hottie, not just a total hottie, he was a hottie with a brain.

He had blackish/bluish hair, sort of like Hina-chans, except his was more black. He had icy blue eyes, like Naruto and Ino-pigs mixed. He was wearing the male schools uniform, but had a little twist to it. His shirt had the first 3 buttons unbuttoned and his jacket was open, to finish it he had a black tie that was loosely, um, tied? What caught my attention was he had a scar on his hand, it was shaped like a X. I wonder what would a civilian, let alone someone as rich as him would do to get a scar like that.

"Um, I like meditating, reading, healing people and training" I said smiling, before I ponder on it too long.

"Training?" asked Kyoshi with a raised eyebrow.

Kyoshi was also very hot, but the dangerous kind of hot. His had black hair with red and dark blue highlights was pulled into a low ponytail. His black eyes felt like they could see right threw you. He was also wearing the schools uniform, but instead of a white shirt his was black, and instead of the schools jacket, his was a blood red colored jacket.

"Hai, training, you know like running around, um (they know people don't know about ninjitsu ets.), sparing, those kind of stuff" I said looking at him like he was a stupid person.

"Don't mind him, his just curious is all" said the last one, his name was Tadao, and he was a really nice guy. He had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He was the only one who was wearing the uniform the way it was supposed to.

'This...is....weird'

Ino

"Hi my name is Ino, and I will be your hostess today" I said smiling.

"Hello, my name is Shinji and this is my friend Masato" said a brunette boy. He was cute, not hot, just plain cute. He had brown hair, which was a little darker then Haruhis, his honey brown eyes were just so cute and big.

His friend Masato was H.O.T. he had pale red hair with brownish/bluish eyes that were looking straight at me and sat there with a smirk on his face while taping his fingers on the back of the couch.(He was leaning back)

He wasn't wearing the uniform at all, for one he messed up his clothes completely. He was wearing jeans (expensive ones mind you) a blood red shirt with 'panic at the disco' logo on it.

"I'm Ken" said the last guy. Ken had pale green eyes and light brown hair that he had in a high ponytail, his hair was also very messy. I noticed that he kept glancing at me whenever he thought I wasn't watching, it was...nice, cute.

He was wearing the uniform but he had his first 2 buttons unbuttoned and was wearing a black and white stripped tie instead of a black one.

Only one thing came to my mind as I looked at the boys in front of me 'I'm in heaven'

**

* * *

**

**-MoonxStar-: Ok, I know that Ino isn't like that, but as I said theres a story behind it.**

**Sasuke: That you just didn't think of yet.**

**-MoonxStar-: Shut up Uchiha before I, before I...**

**Sasuke: Cant think of anything? I'm not surprised**

**-MoonxStar-: You are such a jerk, no wonder Ino dumped your sorr-ops, I was not supposed to say that**

**Sasuke: *slaps his forehead* You baka**

**-MoonxStar-: Shut up, and Tamaki end this would ya**

**Tamaki: Please R&R, for it makes me swell up with joy and gives me a chance to show all these beautiful ladies that I Tamaki king of the ho-  
**

**-MoonxStar-: *hits Tamaki on the head with a anime vein* Baka!!!**


	6. Ninja!

**-MoonxStar-: Thank you to all of my viewers, and heres a cupcake for all of my reviewers.**

Neji: Baka, they cant get those threw the internet...and weren't they supposed to be cookies?

-MoonxStar-: Next time I'm getting Naruto in here, and everyone gives cookies, so I wanna give cupcakes :P

Neji: Can I go home now?

-MoonxStar-: Not intel you do the disclaimer.

Neji: -MoonxStar- does not own Ouran or Naruto, because it is her fate to suffer.

-MoonxStar-: Its true 

* * *

  
Recap:

Tamaki: Please R&R, for it makes me swell up with joy and gives me a chance to show all these beautiful ladies that I Tamaki king of the ho-  
-MoonxStar-: *hits Tamaki on the head with a anime vein* Baka!!!--- Oops wrong recap.

"I'm Ken" said the last guy. Ken had pale green eyes and light brown hair that he had in a high ponytail, his hair was also very messy. I noticed that he kept glancing at me whenever he thought I wasn't watching, it was...nice, cute.

He was wearing the uniform but he had his first 2 buttons unbuttoned and was wearing a black and white stripped tie instead of a black one.

Only one thing came to my mind as I looked at the boys in front of me 'I'm in heaven'

Story Starts:

The girls have just finished their "work" and were packing up.

"Hina-chan, I didn't know you were popular with the guys" teased Ino, making the said person flush deep red.

"Yeah, almost half of the boys that came designated you" said Sakura, joining Ino.

"Actually" Kyoya said appearing out of no where "I would like to point out the reason for miss Hyugas popularity" he continued, pulling out a chart from nowhere. "You see, as most of the girls like the 'Prince Type' guys like the 'Damsel in Distress' as you probably know, males in general have a nature to protect their, um mate if you will, thus concluding in miss Hyuga, she is shy so that makes males want to protect her and claim her as theirs" He finished.

"...... O.O" (Ino)  
"......o.O?" (Tenten)  
"...........o////o" (Hinata)  
"....-.-*" (Sakura)

"Um, Kyo-kun, we didn't need a full on explanation, we were just making fun of her" said our favorite cheery blossom with an anime vein.

At that moment Hinata fainted from blushing too much...

10 Minuets Later

The Hyuga heiress stirred "Uh, what happened?" she said opening her eyes.

"Yay, Hina-chan woke up!!!" said Honey "Takashi, Takashi, Hina-chan is okay" he said jumping up and down "Do you want to hold my Usa-chan? It'll make you feel better" said the short senior with a huge smile.

"Um, thank you, Honey-sempai" she answered picking up the pink bunny she looked at the bunny and smiled, a choruous of "Kawaii" could be heard from the audience .

"Hinata-chan!" said Sakura "Finally we can go home" added her blond friend.

"Aren't you worried about her well being?" asked Haruhi-san. "Not really, she always faints" answered Tenten in a casual voice.

"Oh, Haruhi-san" said Hinata huging the bunny close to her "I-I don't mean to interfere or anything, but why are you here?" asked the blue haired girl tilting her head.

"Huh?" answered the brunette cross-dresser with an equally confused stare.

"A-ano, um, I-I mean, since your a girl, and all"

THUD

"A-a-an Hinata-chan, Haruhi is not a girl, he is a boy" said Tamaki in a very nervous manor.

"No n-not a boy, a man" said Kaoru "Y-yes a verry manly m-man" added Hikaru waving his arms around like a maniac.

"Its ok guys, she already knows" said Haruhi with a sweat-droop. "And I take it that you know as well?" asked Kyoya addressing the other girls, which they nodded at.

"I expected nothing less from some of the finest Konoha ninjas" said the glassed figure with the sun bouncing off his glasses. (Like Murata does to Yuri in Kyou Kara Maoh!)

"Ninjas?!" chorused the rest of the group. "Kunoichis" Tenten corrected them. With that Tamaki blacked out.

* * *

  
**-MoonxStar-: Gomen Mina for the long wait! My life has been a hurricane these past few months.**

Neji: This was your most shortest chapter yet.

-MoonxStar-: I know T.T

Neji: And this wasn't one of your most greatest chapters either

-MoonxStar-: Don't make me feel worse...and can't you do anything except bother me?

Neji: I get great pleasure from watching your pain

-MoonxStar-: Sadist

Neji: Actually thats the Uchiha

-MoonxStar-: Shut up!

Naruto: Please review!!! (Where did he come from???)


	7. Day Out With The Commonors

Kunochi Mission: Ouran

Pairings: HinataxTakashi/Mori; SakuraxKyoya; TentenxHikaru; InoxKaoru; TamakixHaruhi  
Mentions of past SasuIno; NejiTen; anything else I can think of ^^"

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Yes yes, I know that I suck for not updating and I am soooooooo sorry for that. I'll try to update regularly on this story from now on, promise

Neji: I don't believe you

-MoonxStar-: I RELLY need to get a more nicer partner in all this

Neji: Who said you could get rid of me *smirks*

-MoonxStar-: Sorry hon, your not my type :P

Neji: *blush*wha-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, idiot

-MoonxStar-: Aw! Neji loves me =3

Neji: J-just get on with the damn story...

-MoonxStar-: fine, party pooper Anyway, I do not own Ouran or Naruto people (sadly)

* * *

Recap:

"I expected nothing less from some of the finest Konoha ninjas" said the glassed figure with the sun bouncing off his glasses. (Like Murata does to Yuri in Kyou Kara Maoh!)

"Ninjas?" chorused the rest of the group. "Kunoichis" Tenten corrected them. With that Tamaki blacked out.

Chapter 7: Day out with the commoners

* * *

Story Starts:

Flashback

After Tamaki regained consciousness, he started freeking out. Ranting about a girls innocence, young age and something about commoners and ramen. (A.N.: -.-)

The first few minuets were intertaining, but they got sick of it eventually and started doing whatever they did.

"Is he usually like this?" asked an amused Tenten.

"Usually his less dramatic, but yeah pretty much" Haruhi paused for a moment before asking "So...How long have you been ninjas?"

"Ku-no-chi" stretched the weapon mistress while poking Haruhis nose.

"Get it right"

"Uh, ok, so how long have you been kunoichis?" she asked again.

"Well, all of us started this job as soon as we graduated the academy, and that would be at the age of 12" answered the non-chatic nin.

"Cool!" chorused the twins, appearing out of no where.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"Do you do dangerous stuff?"

"What's it like being a ninja?"

"Can you fly?"

Question after question Tenten got more and more aggravated before she finally exploded of annoyance.

"If you don't back away in 5 seconds, you are about to find out just how dangerous ninjas are"

To sum it up, the twins didn't listen and got chased by Tenten for 6 and a half blocks before they collapsed.' ^^V (the twins)

End Flashback

It has been a week since the host club found out about their mission, and everything was back to normal. It was Saturday, so the girls were happy to sleep in and watch TV all day, that is until...

*Ding Dong* (I don't know how bells in Japan work)

"Ano, whose there?" asked the Hyuga heiress confused. As far as she knew, there weren't any visitors coming today.

"Hina-chan! Its Hunni, can you open the door please?" asked the childlike voice of the short senior.

Hinata looked at Ten-then who was sitting in the living room as she shrugged, telling her she didn't know why he was there either.

Cautionsly opening the door she was surprised to see the whole host club there.

Quickly jumping out of the way she invited them in with a slightly red face. "Um, Gomen, we didn't know you were coming over today, um-"

"Hina-chan!" exclamed the shortest host as he hugged her "Hi! We were wondering if you wanted to go over to Haru-chans house today!"

Slightly confused she nodded, regretting it immediately as she was dragged toward a limo.

F.F

It seemed like the host club has succesfully kidnapped 3 illite kunoichis and 1 extremely powerful medic-nin.

As the girls were wondering what they had gotten themselves into, they arrived outside an apartment building.

"Look! Look! This is where Haru-chan lives! Its so big!" said the short senior.

"Way to point out the obvious" replied one of the twins in a bored voice, but quickly apologized when the tallest host silently glared behind the chibi-senior. (Hunni has his own personal body guard ^^)

As they were too busy looking around the commoners neighborhood (the girls were just trying to act like they didn't know the hosts...) they didn't notice Haruhi approaching them with an anime vein until she hit Tamaki over the head.

"Bakas! What are you doing here?" she hissed looking around nervously.

Not paying the slightest attention to her concerns, the self proclaimed "Father" of the host club glomped his "daughter" while ranting about how kawaii she looked in her girl clothes.

Looking defeated the only female host (as the other girls were hostesses) spotted the other girls.

"You got dragged into this too?"

"Gomen Haruhi-chan we didn't know this was planed" answered the slightly sheepish pink-haired nin.

Haruhi just signed like she was used to it, which she probably was.

"You guys should at least make phone calls before you come over" she mumbled as she made her way to her apartment.

"I'll be right back after I put these in my apartment, so don't go anywhere" with that order, she disappeared.

(A/N: Ok, I'm changing things from here ok? since theres so many people and they won't be able to fit in her house)

F.F

The hosts had wanted to take the girls to an expensive restaurant, but after a comment about how Haruhi was going to make ramen at home, the hosts rushed to the best ramen store in Tokyo.

Which was why they were sitting in an expensive looking restaurant eating RAMEN of all things.

"Mhm, reminds you of the good old days don't it?" asked Tenten as she slurped her noodles thinking 'bullshit to manners!

"Yeah it does, but I think Hina-chans ramen tastes WAY better then this"

"T-thats not true-"

"Oh don't be modest Hinata, you are the best cook out of us" stated Sakura.

"Yeah Hinata, you could have married your old crush with your cooking! Naruto would fall in love with you if he ever ate your ramen" teased Tenten playfully.

"Hinata can cook?" asked the younger twin host looked at the blue haired heiress curiously.

"I wanna eat Hina-chans cooking!"

"Mitsuhunii"

"Gomen Takashi, Can I eat your cooking please Hina-chan? Is that ok Takashi?"

"Hn"

Hinata was blushing under all the attention and praise she was getting from the hosts and her friends. She looked pleadingly at Takashi who was the only host not looking at her with wonder/puppy-dog eyes.

Taking the hint Takashi tugged Hunii's sleeve and pointed at the unfinished ramen sitting in front of the short senior.

After this, he glared at all the hosts until they took the hint and went back to their respective meals.

The silent Kendo master looked at the blue haired girl across for him and felt his chest tightening at the smile of gratitude she directed at him. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he quickly looked away trying to suppress a small smile that threatened to slip out.

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Ah! Finally done! *cheers*

Neji: that took a while

Sasuke: Hn, could have been better

-MoonxStar-: wha? BOTH of your are here? Dear god! Give me strength!

Neji: Uchina

Sasuke: Hyuga

-MoonxStar-: pft, men

Sasuke: hn

-MoonxStar-: Anyway, heres a little hint on whats going to happen next chapter

Next Chapter:

"Lady Hinata" "Neji?"

oh yeah, I'm evil :D


	8. Blast From the Past

Kunochi Mission: Ouran

Blast From the Past

Pairings: HinataxTakashi/Mori; SakuraxKyoya; TentenxHikaru; InoxKaoru; TamakixHaruhi  
Mentions of past SasuIno; NejiTen; anything else I can think of ^^"

-MoonxStar-: Told Ya! Thought you could get rid of me didn't you?

Neji: Hn

-MoonxStar-: Seriously, you and Sasuke have been hanging around too much to be healthy. Do you want me to make a slash with you and Sasuke?

Neji: *horrified* WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU STUPID WOMAN

-MoonxStar-: Should I be happy that I got an emotion out of him or be insulted? I'll just ignore it for now.

Neji: *grumble to himself*

-MoonxStar-: Whats that? You wanna add Naruto to your mix?

Neji: *Horrified*

-MoonxStar-: Thought so, I want to thank the people who reviewed! (and the people from last chapter cause i forgot) So thank you:

me534: you rock! and please don't kill me then you won't be able to read my stories...*waves white flag*

kat-chan stor: Arigato! *holds up bowl of ice-cream*

kira acumichi: Thank you Kira-chan ^^ now you know

Anglic Sakura Blossom: Thank you! I know I'm evil ^^V and I'm quite proud too :D

Psycotic-kitty-kat: Thank you kitty-kat-chan

Crimson Stained Angel: Thank you crimson Stained Angel ^^V

Akuma and Tenshi Hana: I'll update as steadilly as possible, I promise

XXbochixx: :O you found out about it! shhhh don't tell anyone ;)

HeartBrokenHinata: yes, I just HAD to put that in =D

bottleofketchup: thank you

Leilani-chan: I know! I wish my life was like that, i'm jealous

xxbochixx: Thank you xxboxhixx-chan

now do the disclamer Neji

Neji: -MoonxStar- does not own Naruto or Ouran

-MoonxStar-: *pats Nejis head* good boy, heres a cookie

Neji: *glares*

* * *

Recap:

The silent Kendo master looked at the blue haired girl across for him and felt his chest tightening at the smile of gratitude she directed at him. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he quickly looked away trying to suppress a small smile that threatened to slip out.

* * *

Chapter 8-

Story Starts:

The weekends were over and the girls were back at school.

"I haven't finished my essay from Izumi-sensei!"

"We reminded you Ino-pig"

"I know that, and would you STOP calling me that forehead girl"

"What? What did you call-"

"Calm down Sakura, you guys are making a scene" interrupted the weapon mistress.

The friends both pouted, gaining more attention because of the sudden silence of the two arguing Konoha ninjas.

"I don't know how you put up with them" remarked a fellow classmate in a teasing tone.

"Sometimes I wonder that too" replied Tenten with a found smile.

"Anyway how are we going to do this?" asked the same girl.

"Well Aname-chan, I guess you could come over to my house and we can finish our project."

"Sure! I'll ask my driver to pick us up after school" said, the now named Aname pulling out her phone.

While she talked rapidly into the phone, Tenten looked at Hinata. For the usually bubbly girl was as silent as her fellow bug-using teammate.

Thinking about the glass wearing teen suddenly made Tenten a little home-sick. "I miss Konoha" she remarked quietly.

Hinata nodded understandingly.

F.F.

The ninjas (Tenten: Kunoichi!) *cough* Kunoichis have just finished their last class and we're going to their hostess activities.

Hinata was surrounded by 4 guys this time, and one of them was Ryuu who became a frequent customer.

Trying to distract herself, she tried to pour more tea into her customers cups when the teapot got stolen out of her hands.

"I'll get that Hinata-chan, you just relax" said Ryuu grinning.

The white eyed heiress looked down with a light blush as Ryuu poured tea for all of them.

"Arigatou Ryuu-sa, um, kun"

"No prob Hinata-chan" replied the boy with a small smirk/smile.

The blue haired girl felt her face starting to turn red.

Just as she felt like her face was going to explode, the twins came to her rescue.

"Ok everyone, sorry to say but your time with Hinata-chan is up"

"Yeah, so scram everyone! Someone has to talk to her alone"

"And please come back later!"

"Good luck Hinata-chan!"

"He looked"

"Creepy"

"Ja Ne!"

With that the twins walked back to their own table to start on their own job.

'I wonder who would it be? I hope I don't mess this up...'

Hinata felt the person coming toward her, but couldn't see his face.

'His chakara signature is higher then most civilians. . . but then again, so are most of the sport club students'

The heiress grabbed the teapot and quickly looked down blushing slightly.

"Konichiwa Guest-san. Would you like some t-"

"Lady Hinata"

When Hinata looked up, she saw someone that was the cause of her leaving in the first place

"N-N-Neji-nii-san?"

The two cousins stood there staring at each other in silence one in shock, the other emotionlessly.

Finally the long brown haired teen broke the silence

"Hinata-sama should have never left on this mission"

The young heiress felt hot anger pulse threw her

"What do you mean?"

"You should have never left, so should have the other girls..." he muttered, almost to himself.

His eyes were glassy, as it were far away

The Hyuga prodigy looked tired, like he held the weight the world on his shoulder.

And for the first time since he came in, Hinata looked at him, really looked at him.

He had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. She could see that his hair that he was so proud of, was messy and had several knots in it. He looked pale. Ghost pale. She could see that his eyes were haunted, hallow.

'What happened to you nii-san?' Hinata thought to herself in mild horror and pity.

"Hinata-sama please just...listen"

She remained quiet.

"I-I know I was out of line, I didn't know what you were going threw a-and I just want to say that, I mean...I apologize. I was out of line, I jumped to conclusions, it was wrong for me to decide so quickly. I understand if you don't forgive me, or even hate me. I guess I deserve it..."

Hinata was shocked speechless. Here was her cousin, her cold, emotionless cousin and he was...apologizing.

"When you said all those things" Hinata started.

"I thought to myself, was it true? Did all my hard work not count?" She paused with a bitter laugh. "Will I always be a failure?"

"But then. . . I knew that it wasn't a waste, I knew I was stronger then that, I knew that it was a lie. All that you said."

The blue-haired girl looked into his yes "I'm stronger now nii-san, and I'm not going anywhere" turning around she began to walk out the door.

Neji continued to look at the floor in silence.

"By the way"

He looked up.

"I forgive you"

He smiled.

* * *

-MoonxStar-:This chapter sucked

Neji: *quiet*

-MoonxStar-: I mean I made everyone so OOC!

Neji: . . . .

-MoonxStar-: *pokes him* why are you so quiet?

Neji: *still quiet*

-MoonxStar-:Aw come on! Talk to me! I feel like I'm talking to myself

*Enter Sasuke*

-MoonxStar-:Sasu-chan! *glomps* Neji's being mean to me, make him talk *chibi eyes*

Sasuke: Hn

-MoonxStar-: Thats it, I'm bringing Kiba next chapter *sulks* oh and please wait for the next chapter, I promise it will be better then this one! Ja Ne! ^^ V


	9. DISCONTINUED, I'M SORRY!

-MoonxStar-: Erm, Hello to all my readers *waves awkwardly*

Tenten: *Eye-roll* Just get on with it

-MoonxStar-: *Sigh* well, as you can probably tell, I haven't updated the story in quite a while...

Sakura: Yeah right! It's been over a year, A FREAKING YEAR

-MoonxStar-: Um *shrinks back* Sorry?

Ino: * Pats Sakura* Calm down pinky, let the author finish what she's saying

-MoonxStar-: Um, *gulps* I'm discontinuing the story *hides under table, then peaks* I'm really, really sorry guys, You guys are great but I just don't have any motivation for the story. *cries* I might continue the story at some point, but thats a BIG might. And I can guarantee it won't be for a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG time. *hangs head* I'm really sorry.


End file.
